Elementals
by PureQueenOfWisdom
Summary: Thousands of years ago the protectors of the earth disapearsed, thought to never be seen again. The world is crumbling and in a desperate attempt to save it five women must be found that hold a power that was once lost, a rouge Half-Demon must be retrieved, and the weapons of a Kami must brought out of hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Underneath**

In the beginning there was only Supesu. No dark nor light, no good nor evil occupied Supesu. Only emptiness. Eventually Tengoku and Chikyu entered Supesu and decided to make it there their home. Chikyu filled Supesu with life and beauty. Seeing what Chikyu had done won here favor in the heart of Tengoku and with time he claimed her heart as well.

As testament to his love, Tengoku gave her a gift of beings that would live with her and serve her. These children where called Fumetsu and given the power of there Mother so that they may serve her in the fullest. In return Chikyu gave here love beings to run his domain above her. They were to be called Shinigami and were given the power of their father that houses them.

For years both worlds live in peace and harmony and continuously prospered. That all changed when Chikyu's children began to argue amongst one another. They argued over who was the strongest and who would rule them. In time wars were stated as groups banded to end the reign of common foes. Since none of the Fumetsu could die, the fighting was brutal and endless. Chikyu, however, gave her children the power of free will and chose to not stop their fighting. She could not break her promise in allowing them this treasure that her love did not offer his children. She took not side in theirs battles in favor of remaining neutral. This changed centuries later, when their fighting threatened to destroy the planet. It was then that she decided she must punish her beloved children.

Going to her husband she informed him that he could have souls of the Fumetsu and in a fury she sent disasters to end their lives. Yet, moments before the extermination five of her children came to their mother and offered their lives in exchange for that of their foolish brethren. Seeing that good was still in the souls of her loved ones Chikyu called back her power to let them live. They where still punished however. She gave each only a certain amount of time on her land before they were given to Tengoku to serve him. There name was taken and they were made into Shisubeki. Their connection with their mother was served no longer allowing them to draw on her power and forcing them to power themselves with the planets energy. She plagued them sickness, but allowed them medicines to treat themselves after weakening their bodies.

She still gave them a gift. The gift of life. Each woman was given the power to bare children with man. It was to be an expression of love between the two. A bond only they shared with the other. Which turned out to be her second gift. Love. The power to utterly devote yourself to a precious few people. She warned her people that with this gift came the curse of hate and they should do anything in their power to keep it from poisoning their hearts.

Her final gift was given to ten people. The five that offered to give their lives were permitted to keep their connection and to each she assigned an element that they would use to protect the Shisubeki in their time of need. She allowed each to keep their immortal spirit but instructed each that they would have to reside in mortal bodies. She also granted the group one wish. Each looked onto their loves and requested that they be allowed to journey with them. Their wish was granted and each was assigned a Koukin'nin who was their respected love. Each Koukin'nin was given a sword with which they could unlock great power to protect the five that now bore the name Elementals.

When Chikyu saw that her work was done she faded into the world to rest.

Over the centuries the people began to forget Chikyu and her teachings. Thy opened their hearts to hate and tried to use the powers of the Elementals defeat their enemies. The Elementals however refused to be used and would bring order to the world. When they left their bodies for new ones they would scatter across the land until their Koukin'nin would find them. However when the people began to rely on their power other soon saw a way to claim the world to themselves. They killed the Elementals and took lands for themselves. Eventually the Elementals rested with their mother for a time when they could the help the Shisubeki.

The Koukin'nin could not follow their loves and walked the earth alone for centuries, refusing to return to a body until their love was found. And with no protection the earth began to sink lower and lower in sin. Eventually the Elementals became nothing but a myth thought to never come true.

One night however, when five stars fell from the sky, the future was changed….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Authors note:**

**Okay this is my first attempt at a story. Comment please but I beg of you, don't be too harsh. I'm fragile after all. I plan on putting my favorite pairings in this story so I thought you might wanna know who those are. **

**NarutoxHinata**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**InoxChoji**

**NejixTenten**

**SakuraxSasuke**

**I know I want Hinata to be the Water Elemental and I wand Temari to stick with here element from the anime so she gets Wind. I'm pretty sure I want Tenten to be Earth but I'm stuck on Sakura and Ino. Please comment on which you think should get lightning and which should get fire. **

**Dictionary:**

**Chikyu; **Earth

**Tengoku; **heaven

**Shisubeki; **mortal

**Fumetsu; **Immortal

**Koukin'nin; **Guardian

**Supesu; **Space


	2. Chapter 2

Dance of Passion

His eyes never strayed from her form. As a multitude of females, both women and girls, pranced before him only she could hold his gaze. It's not that none of them were not attractive, the looks on his men's faces were enough proof that they were indeed very beautiful. He could even attest that the youngest of these girls girls were showing evidence of blossoming into stunning flowers when their own spring time came. But she was... _different. _

Long strawberry hair swirled around as her form flickered. The veil covering her face hid what he knew would be soft lips, of ruby or pink he desired to know like a lost secret. her thin for was well muscled without looking overly hard, showing her history with dance if her skill were not enough. gold bells were attached to the jewelry that covered her, even stitched into the scarlet silk of her long skirt and wrapped top. Bare feet rarely touched the ground, constantly moving. Weaving patterns over the packed dirt as her arm swayed into a soft breeze in the night. The fire she skipped around with her companions burned brightly, giving a glow to her form- as if she herself was the one on fire, lighting the way for those surrounding to follow.

He saw now why they would never sell her. While it was _nearly_ impossible to get a child of this gypsy caravan, it _would be _ impossible to ever try and covet this girl. Her existence was sacred. Her emerald eyes showed their priceless worth as this woman gazed not at him, but_ through him_. Something no one should be permitted to do. Only two people could claim that ability. No, two_ monsters. _For only monsters could tear through his defences and hurt him the way those two have.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that polluted his conscience, he brought his attention to the surrounding area in time to hear the the first wolf howl to the full moon. The man felt more than saw his men tense at the sound. He did not react however, choosing instead to watch this mystifying dance while he could still enjoy the momentary pleasure it brought into his life.

'_No,' _he thought to himself '_this is no_ life _I live. I am a mere existence, a figure for someone elses usage. A tool to please my lords will with no regard for my physical death. _They _already killed everything inside of me.' _ It was these thoughts that pushed him through every minute- every second- of what he was ordered to do. It was this idea that let him ignore the blood covering his his hands.

He had no time to consider such things at the moment. a second wolf howled, from the east time, and slightly closer than the last. Soon now, he would answer the call as the beast inside him was yearning for him to do.

Or was it?

It had yet to calm down since laying eyes on her form as the sun began to set into the horizon and the festivities began. Now as he gazed into her jewel like eyes, his inner monster growled in anticipation inside of it's confines, testing his strength. '_Soon,' _he projected to it '_soon you will roam. you and I both know I can't hold you forever. But you must wait till I have finished what needs to be done. When the last of my prey is put down you will run free.' _

Centering himself, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Slowly craning his neck back, he breathed deep as the third wolf howled and the screams began to filter through his body.

.

.

.

.

.

The man opened his eyes as his ears picked up a large canine below. Slowly, Red eyes were revealed for the bright moon to gaze upon.

"Teme," He said his voice a whisper "Don't be be stupid."

.

.

.

.

.

When his eyes opened, he was greeted with a sight he didn't imagine he would see. The men fighting back and the women disappearing quickly as he could blink. Calmly as possible he stood while drawing his sword from his hip. With an exasperated sigh he began walking to the center of camp. One he reached there he leathley hopped to the top of the wagon beside him and began to scan the area around him. Ignoring the masses of men fighting one another, he looked for a sign of the gentler species. H was successful when he noticed a small child crawl under one of the wagons at the edge closest to the forest.

Rolling his eyes at his mistake of letting them get away for a moment he slightly bend his knees and jumped.

High.

In one leap he brought himself clear across the camp, ten feet from his destination. Ducking down to peer underneath, he saw a freshly dug hole that would most likely drop him not to far from the campsite if he were to follow. Shrugging his shoulders, he reached for the hole and laid his hand inside.

And then blew a pillar of fire through it after the escapees.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hurry, stay low and quiet but we have to move." She knew he was coming. She didn't know how or why, but she did. She felt his presence hunting for here, sending shivers down her spine that- to her disgust- were not entirely from fear. He never took those dark eyes off of her as she danced that night. Those onyx orbs seemed glued to her body, always there.

Many girls would faint if they knew he was staring at them from under his raven haired bangs. He was attractive, she would admit. She was no liar. However he was also a monster.

'_A monster after me' _she silently reminded herself. Reaching inside the tunnel that was dug for their escape, she reached for the last patron, a small boy that always picked her flowers ever since her could walk.

Only for flames to engulf his legs.

She yanked the child out as fast as possible without coming near the fire. She knew she would only make it worse. As fast as possible a wet blanket was wrapped around the boys legs to sooth the boys burns while a cloth was put inside his mouth to keep his cries quiet. Even if the fire most likely gave away their position seeing as it shot into the sky.

"Hurry everyone. They're coming!" She whisper yelled to them all. And she knew she was right. She could still feel his presence. It was like a weight on her chest, the closer he got the heavier it seemed. Right now, she felt as if she was going to suffocate.

She began to feel better as her group immediately started moving, following her words like they did for years. Even if she never asked them to.

Her orders didn't matter however when a line of flames sprouted from the ground before them. The girl immediately moved as far as possible from the inferno, much father than those around her, while still staying with her followers.

"So this is where you went. Very clever of you to figure out our plans." Jumping at _his _voice, she spun around to see the man she was trying her damndest to get her people _away from_ standing before them as if her was there the whole time.

"Not too clever General, just smarter than your loose lipped soldiers. A few bottles of liquor with a bit of pleasurable company and they were all too willing to talk." She replied with a cockiness that she didn't feel. Even as people began to surround her with a protective crowd she felt the fear for those daft add on to the fear for her own life.

"I'll be sure to recommend them for their blatant disregard for procedure," he said with a smirk " However, that is not the issue at hand right now. " Suddenly, his face became deadly serious. Her blood ran cold as she stared into those blood red eyes. "The issue are the poorest that stand between me and my target. Unfortunately you happen to be the one I want. And they happen to be in my path. Now I never let a target get away, never have never will, so there are only two options available to you at the moment. I burn everyone around you to a crisp, our you come with me and my men. Either way I come out victorious. It would be easier to just burn this whole first to the ground. I know you won't get hurt so it doesn' matter to me either way." He told her with a shrug. "The choice is yours. I would make it quickly."

Looking around I saw the truth in his words. These people around her- who raised and grew with her- were willing to die at this moment so she could have a few more moments of freedom.

That was something she could not allow.

"If I yield do you give your word that they will be safe?" She asked as she gazed at him with steely eyes. All that could be seen was the smirk dancing on his lips as he answered. "I give my word Haruno Sakura."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked out before her family, hands held in front of her in surrender. "Hen my life is now yours Uchiha Sasuke."

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I'm working on my update speed so bear with me. first of all i know this is a Naru-Hina but i need to give some background before i start the plot. These are going to show the pairing I have selected and am always loyal to. As always reviews are strongly recommended and thanks for reading! **

**BYE!**


End file.
